


Sweet Kisses

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP throwing kisses at each other. Sounds romantic, yes?</p><p>Well not really, because they are throwing HERSHEY KISSES at each other, not the kiss you thought they were throwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

Papyrus was sat on the sofa of his apartment, his attention entirely devoted to the television.  
You weren’t sure what was on the TV, something from Napstabot you were sure.  
His cigarette was lit and smoke was drifting lazily towards the ceiling, his back slouching. You were curled up in the armchair like a huge cat, clad in one of his huge orange hoodies, lent to you after The Great Soda Incident. Well. It wasn’t huge on him, whilst it was still baggy due to his skeletal figure, the sleeves only came down to his wrists whilst they were almost double the length of your arms, the bottom of the hoodie ending around the bottom of your thighs. And you were not short. Standing at around 5’7 you were above the average for someone of your age, 18 incidentally. You had a pair of shorts on which were mostly covered by the hoodie, but allowed you preserve your dignity. Next to you on the huge armchair, you’d learnt a long time ago that everything in the house was huge, from the sofa to the doorways to the sink. Apparently it was a combination of reasons. 

Sans liked to store bones under the sink and Papyrus liked to not bang his head when moving from room to room. He also liked to be able to stretch out on the sofa or armchair, and since he was usually the one occupying them, and usually asleep in them, it made sense, and was cheap since the monster gold turned out as very valuable when they reached the surface 2 years ago. So the brothers were sat on a small nest egg from their jobs underground. Particularly Paps, since, as you understood he had worked several jobs underground, even if Sans scoffed and declared it could barely be called work the amount of slacking off he did. Sans still had a job above ground, but that was mostly because if he didn’t he’d have gone mad. You loved the little guy, you really did, but he couldn’t stay still long enough to be able to take life easy without a job. Papyrus had a job too but you understood he made his own schedule, therefore he was able to line up his own free time with yours so the two of you spent a lot of time in each other’s company. Given that you wondered if you could really be blamed for the crush you developed on him. Yes you had a crush on the big nerd. Mischievously you reached into the bag next to you.

Papyrus had just about drifted off to sleep when a small flash of something silver sailing through the air and landing in the crease of his hoodie with a degree of force made him crack an eye open in curiosity. A small silver parcel with a small white tag sticking out of the top of it. On it was a word printed in light blue lettering ‘HERSHEY’S’. Flipping the tag over in his phalanges there was ‘KISSES’ printed on the other side. Ah. That explained the familiarity of it then. They were the small chocolates that Sans liked. He looked over to see you giggling into the sleeve of his hoodie. The hoodie which he had loaned you but had somehow become yours and you always wore during your hangouts, to the extent he now informally called it the ‘Hangout Hoodie’ in his head. He cocked a brow bone at you. “Jeez kid, if you wanted to give me kisses that much all you had to do is ask.” He teased, enjoying the flush of red that graced your cheeks at his comment.

What?! Oh it wasn’t fair of him to tease you like that. You knew he only meant it as a joke, but he had no idea how much you’d love to do exactly that. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm your flaming cheeks. Then you reopened your eyes, only to find yourself eye to eye socket with a skeleton. 

“AH!” You yelped throwing your head backwards a little, startled by the lack of space between the two of you. He had been so quiet! How had he moved that fast? He never broke eye contact with you however. He had a deliberating look in his eyes. 

“Papyrus? You okay buddy?” You chuckled nervously.  
He seemed to snap out of his trance.  
“Yeah, (Y/N). Just really wanted to do this is all.” He smirked. 

“Do wh-“You started but were cut off by a set of skeleton teeth pressing to your lips softly.  
Well.  
Damn your cheeks were back to looking like Christmas lights. You expected the teeth to be hard, and they were but there was also an odd sensation to them, a feeling of a pressure pushing back, almost like a pair of lips might. It was also…oddly dry for a kiss? Papyrus started to stiffen and you realised you had yet to respond. Wrapping your arms around his neck and closing your eyes, you began to kiss back. It was an odd sensation sure but it beat all your previous relationship kisses by a million. Of course Papyrus didn’t have a tongue but that was a minor-. Your thoughts were interrupted by a small wet sensation at your mouth. You opened your eyes only to see Papyrus’ left eye alight with an orange flame.  
You’d seen a similar thing with Sans when he used his magic, so you assumed this was him using his magic…was he making a tongue? You almost chuckled at that. This skeleton had no flaws, you were seriously convinced he was your soulmate. You granted him access and felt the strange but not unpleasant sensation of his tongue tracing your teeth and lips. You stifled a moan. Wow he was good at this. He tasted like something sweet…and that’s when you became aware of something being pushed into your mouth by his tongue. The two of you broke apart and you laughed when you realised what it was. It was the Hershey’s Kiss. When had he even…? You looked up at him and he smirked at you again.  
“So…Y/N…Wanna be my datemate?”

“You bet, vertebae.”  
He snickered at that nickname and sat back on the coach, patting the spot next to him. You sat next to him, but not before grabbing the bag of Kisses from your chair. He promptly pulled you down into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around you. Skeletons were surprisingly snuggly you noted, popping another Kiss into your mouth and then pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. The two of you stayed there watching Napstabot until the two of you fell asleep in each other’s embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic! Hope you enjoy! If you want me to write a request for you let me know on tumblr http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/! Or feel free to pop up, I'd love to chat!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!


End file.
